


Tiny Love

by hellocatrahere



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Helping each other sleep, alex fierro being vulnerable? it's more likely than you think, it's very short, this is just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocatrahere/pseuds/hellocatrahere
Summary: Even dead kids have trouble sleeping sometimes. Luckily, Alex and Magnus have each other.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a very short drabble on magnus comforting alex in the middle of the night. leave a little kudos if you liked it!

When his door opened, Magnus woke up immediately. 

It wasn’t very loud, and it only let in the tiniest sliver of yellow light from the hall, but living on the streets for years had made him a light sleeper. The door closed again, and he propped himself up on his elbows, squinting through the dark.

“Hello?” he croaked warily, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Relax, Chase, it’s just me.” came Alex’s voice. She spoke much more softly than usual, just enough for Magnus to be worried. But before he could reply, he felt the blankets lift up, and she crawled into bed beside him, right into his personal space. 

“Alex?” he asked in surprise, letting her settle against him under the covers. “What’s wrong?”

She didn’t say anything at first, just reached back and grabbed his hand, and pulled it around herself so that it was wrapped around her waist. He thought she would let go of his hand, but she held on. She felt tense curled up beside him, and her skin was cold. With even more worry, Magnus realized she was trembling. 

“I’m fine,” she murmured. “Just a bad dream. Couldn’t fall back asleep.”

Magnus had never known Alex to be a vulnerable person. When she had problems, she toughed them out herself. He admired that about her. But he couldn’t help but feel strangely touched that she had chosen to sneak into his room in the middle of the night after a nightmare. It was nice to know that she trusted him... maybe even craved his company. 

Hesitantly, he brushed his thumb across the back of her hand. When she didn’t protest the gesture, he continued, and wrapped himself tighter around her protectively. “It’s alright,” he said softly. “I’ve got you.”

Slowly, he felt her relax in his arms, all the tension melting from her frame. She stopped shaking, and her breathing evened out, and she grew warm from Magnus’s body heat. All the while, he kept brushing his thumb on her hand, until he knew she was asleep. 

Once he was sure that she was safe, he closed his eyes and drifted off, Alex safe and sound in his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Magnus needs healing, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspo for the setting for this chapter is owed entirely to burquillos on tumblr! they made some super cute art that you should definitely check out here: https://burquillos.tumblr.com/post/166977285457/they-put-up-fairy-lights-in-the-atrium

Magnus dreamt of his mother. 

He heard her laughing, calling to him, but she was always too far away to see, too far away to touch. He chased after her, longing to say good bye, to see her one more time, but the dream seemed to be closing in around him - 

“Magnus?” 

A low, sleepy voice spoke to him, and as he woke he felt Alex shaking his shoulder gently. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. They had fallen asleep against the tree in the atrium last night, after hanging up some fairy lights. Alex’s face glowed underneath them as he studied Magnus’s face. 

“Bad dream?” he asked.

Magnus swallowed, his throat tight. “Sort of,” he whispered. “I saw my mom. Or I almost did. I never... I mean... I just started running when she died, I never really stopped to... think about it.”

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, and Magnus tried to stop it, but suddenly he was crying in earnest. He felt embarrassed, and was worried Alex might not know what to do. And frankly, he’d had enough of people telling him they were sorry for his loss. He didn’t want anyone’s pity. But Alex didn’t do any of that. Instead, he opened his arms and said, “Tell me about her.” 

Wiping at his eyes, Magnus moved into Alex’s waiting embrace, curling up against his chest. His t-shirt smelled like clay. Normally he would feel nervous doing something like this, but right now Alex felt like a safe haven, and Magnus was hurting. He clung to him like he was home. And then, in his shaking voice, he did tell him about her - about their hikes, and their favourite takeout orders, and her laugh and the way her sweaters always smelled. And Alex listened to every word, holding Magnus steady in his lap and rubbing circles on his back.

Eventually, Magnus’s eyes dried and started to feel heavy again. And then, as he trailed off, Alex did something that really surprised him. 

He started to sing. 

It was just humming at first, but soon it turned into words, a song Magnus didn’t recognize, but that sounded soothing and warm in Alex’s low, soft voice. He listened with his eyes closed, cheek pressed against Alex’s chest, finally relaxing his grip on his t-shirt.

When Alex stopped singing, and his breathing slowed down and evened out, Magnus felt something gentle press against his hair. 

“Did you just kiss my head?” he murmured sleepily in amazement.

Alex scoffed lightly. “In your dreams, Chase,” he replied. 

Magnus smiled, and fell asleep to the familiar sound of Alex’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay in posting the second chapter! hope u liked it, these dead kids still get me in the honey nut feelios. xoxo


End file.
